


【hpss】从被迫到自愿只差一个你

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 站街梗
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 啥也不想说，就三个数字，227

这是一个不怎么黑的夜晚，哈利站在街口的一处阴暗地。

按理说，这没有什么不正常的，即使这里是翻倒巷，但是搭配上暴露的穿着，妖娆的站姿，这就很有问题了。

尴尬，这是哈利唯一的想法，不，是唯二，第一是想阿瓦达了他的损友，虽然这不太可能的，他还不想去阿兹卡班呆着。

听说韦斯莱魔法把戏坊新出了一款玩意儿还不错，可以试试，哈利恶狠狠的想，当然脸部还带着极度僵硬的笑容。

所谓万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，身为救世主，在真正救世后，一直过着单身狗的生活，没事就吃吃罗恩赫敏的狗粮，感慨一波自己的单身生活，然后继续过着单身狗的生活。

在霍格沃茨以教学为名没事就欺负手底下的学生，休息时赶赶桃花，但不知道为什么桃花都没几朵能让他赶了，当初不是成群结队的么？

这可操碎了我们万事通小姐的心。

相亲，变着法儿的安排相亲，男的女的通通安排上，但救世主总有办法把相亲对象聊成朋友或闺蜜。

于是，操碎了心的万事通小姐怒了，联合她丈夫坑了救世主一把，你不是不要我介绍的么？行，那就自己拉回来一个！

当然代价也是不小的，赫敏是被罗恩扛着，不，是抱着回家的。

视线转回到救世主这儿。

哈利一边搔首弄姿摆出一副勾引人的样子，一边试图用手遮住自己的脸，虽然并不能遮住多少。

还好大晚上的没什么人经过这里，不然被别人认出了他堂堂救世主在站街，多尴尬，如果再被捅给预言家日报，他可能会成为第一个因羞愤而死的人，想想就觉得想撞墙。

但他又没胆子违背赫敏，只好乞求梅林，千万千万不要有人闲着没事往这儿转！

有句话叫天不随人愿，哈利的眼角瞥见一个移动黑色的影子，并且在慢慢的变大。

糟了！哈利僵硬在原地动也不是，不动也不是。他看着那人一步步走进，心都要跳出来了。

只剩二十米了，足够对方注意到他，哈利考虑着是上前打个招呼，还是杀人灭口。

就在他思考的这一点时间里，对方又往前走了几步，哈利正要迎上去，却见对方转身敲开了一间店铺的门，走了进去。

店铺里微弱的灯光打到那人的脸上，让他清晰的认出了那人的脸，西弗勒斯斯内普，他曾经的魔药教授，也是他最惧怕，呸呸，最尊敬的人之一。

这么说吧，救世主先生只要见到他的魔药教授，就会秒变乖宝宝。

在西弗勒斯出现前，他正骑着扫帚横冲直撞的，之后就会骑着扫帚慢慢悠悠平平稳稳的移动，甚至还会飞奔过去打声招呼，最后换回一声冷哼加白眼。

如果他正在甩手看学生们因为练习魔咒弄得惨不忍睹，甚至幸灾乐祸时，西弗勒斯经过，他会瞬间出现在一个学生身边细心教导。

开玩笑，好不容易从西弗勒斯手里抢到的黑魔法防御课职位，怎么能让他有机会夺回去?

再比如，到了公共用餐时间，哈利坐在魔药教授旁边，都会按照贵族优雅的礼仪进餐，说白了就是细嚼慢咽吃不饱，一直熬到西弗勒斯离开，然后开始大口大口的往嘴里塞东西。

反正就是西弗勒斯面前乖巧安静不惹事负责任，背后……你懂的。

幸好，西弗勒斯没有看到他，哈利松了口气，只要他离开的时候也没注意到他就好，按照西弗勒斯的个性是不会管一个陌生人，但如果认出来了呢？

哈利尝试着找个遮蔽物挡一挡视线，环视一圈，最大的是块砖，还只有半块。

……

反正西弗勒斯还不一定管他呢！

所谓死猪不怕开水烫，黑历史多的不怕再多一个，哈利就这么堂堂正正的站在那儿，盯着那家店门看。

西弗勒斯这么晚出来干什么呢？还是翻倒巷？那好像是家魔药店，那里面的材料有什么特殊的么？不能在其他地方买么，非要在这儿?

哈利在这发着呆，脑袋里已经想到了西弗勒斯来这儿的一万个理由，咳，有点夸张，但也差不了多少，最多多了两个零嘛。

门开了，西弗勒斯从里面走了出来，门在他背后关上。

走啊，快走啊，站在门口看什么?看月亮干什么？回霍格沃茨欣赏不好么？喂，看他干什么?又没什么好看的，也就漏了点肉，穿的凉快了点！

…………

现在转身来得及么？不管了，先转再说！

转过身去，哈利竖起耳尖，以期能捕捉到身后人的动静。

没得脚步声，还没有，还是没有，看来是离开了，在等一下，还是没有脚步声，看来是真的离开了。

原本还精精神神的人垂头丧气起来，西弗勒斯竟然没认出他来，都怪他站的地方太暗，他应该站到一个比较亮的地方的！

哈利转身，考虑着回去，明天找个理由搪塞过去就好了，丝毫没注意到自己五步开外站了个人。

“Potter?”

这低沉的又如同巧克力般丝滑的独特嗓音，如同一个石化咒击中哈利。

但哈利是谁，跟伏地魔斗智斗勇，随（死）机（皮）应（赖）变（脸）能力出众，立马抬起头，露出一个大大的笑脸，“晚上好，西弗勒斯，今晚的月亮不错，你也出来散步?”

“……散步？穿成这样？”西弗勒斯嘴角抽了抽。

“站街。”哈利秒变受气包，委委屈屈的，左手食指戳一下右手食指，右手再戳回来。

虽然这个答案很明显，西弗勒斯也已看出，但真的听到了还是不由得皱起眉，“看来我们的救世主先生已经沦落到卖身了？”

“教授～，不是的，”哈利持续委屈中，“打赌输了，要在这儿站街拉一个人回去过夜。”

“那我就不打扰救世主的好事了。”西弗勒斯又打量了几眼，穿着暴露伤风败俗，又冷哼一声，决定转身走，却被左臂上突然多出来的重量拉住，扭头便对上了一双泪汪汪的眼睛。

“西弗勒斯，别走，”哈利紧紧拽着西弗勒斯的手臂，忽略掉他开始难看的脸色，虽然从一开始就没好看过，并试图作为一个配件挂在他身上，“我在这儿站了好久了，就看到你一个，求你带我回去，我替你处理一个学期的材料，不，一年，两年也可以，只要你愿意带我回去。”

“你也不想我被别人看到站街，被报道出来，然后给霍格沃茨丢脸吧！”哈利继续泪眼汪汪，眼神里传递着一个讯息求带走，求快点带我走！

“现在知道担心后果了?愚蠢的格兰芬多，永远改不掉的冲动鲁莽……”

一通骂劈头盖脸砸了过来，之前塑造的好形象全完了，哈利一边惋惜着，一边点头哈腰连连应是。

“走吧。”西弗勒斯说得口干舌燥，考虑着可能出现的人，还是决定先带哈利离开，却见他犹犹豫豫的似乎有话要说，“还有什么事？”

“……得去我家。”哈利说完，小心翼翼的看着西弗勒斯越发黑的脸色，咬牙切齿的从嘴里憋出一句话。

“那就去你家。”

哈利松了口气，连忙带着西弗勒斯回到了自己的小窝。

在一番端茶倒水鞍前马后后，西弗勒斯坐在了哈利对面的沙发上，端着茶，“说吧。”

“就是一个小的恶作剧，”哈利说，“如果我不带一个人回来过夜，就只能穿这身衣服，效果大约会持续一周。”

“……所以我还要留下来过夜？”西弗勒斯已经不是想骂人了，而是杀人了。

“是，”哈利硬着头皮点头，“还得睡一张床。”

……感觉自己上了贼船，西弗勒斯有点懊悔，不对，为什么他要留下来陪他睡，随便找个人不就好了，“我可以等你通知一个人来了再走，或者我帮你通知。”

“这么晚了，麻烦别人多不好意思。主要是赫敏还通知我能联系的所有人，不让他们来帮我，我实在是不知道该通知谁了……”

哈利又巴拉巴拉说了一大堆，终于换来了西弗勒斯的点头。

“那我们去睡吧。”

哈利带着西弗勒斯来到自己的卧室，刚打开门就看到自己原本豪华的双人大床变成了单人床……

算你狠……

西弗勒斯被哈利挡在身后，没看到卧室的情况，“怎么了？”

他把哈利推开，自己走了进去，看到了那张单人床，估计了下床的大小，又比对了下两个人的身形，两个人都侧躺着才勉强能睡下吧？

“波特，这是什么情况！”

“我也不知道，我马上解决！”哈利额头上也急出一头汗。

他拿出魔杖，放大咒不但没有用，那床还肉眼可见的又缩小了些。

他转而去拿其他东西放大了放在床的旁边，可没过几秒，那东西就又变回原样，床也又缩小了一些。

反反复复的折腾了几回，原本勉强还能睡下两个人的床小的要让两个人叠在一起睡了。

“教、教授，”哈利觉得自己要哭了，看向抱臂靠在门框上的人，思考着如何求饶，才能让他的教授不立马离开。

“够了，就这样吧。”西弗勒斯向床边走了过去，虽然他也觉得自己最好一走了之，但反悔的事他还做不出来，不就抱着睡一觉么，没什么大不了的。

于是，两个人一起躺在了床上。


	2. 中

两个人躺在了床上。

就，很单纯的躺在床上，背贴着背，衣服都整整齐齐的在身上穿着。

但时间长了总想翻身不是?

于是哈利动了，变成面对西弗勒斯，位于下侧的左手总不能一直压在身下，可稍微前移了一点就碰到西弗勒斯，而且是一个比较尴尬的部位。

……

“西弗勒斯，要不你枕着我的手臂?”哈利试探着建议道。

其实，在身后人的手贴过来的瞬间，西弗勒斯就睁开了眼睛。他当然不可能睡得着，在这么狭窄的床上，而且还是和一个波特一起。

自从大战结束后，他和波特的关系缓和了很多，从原本的师生关系变成了同事，他也不好再肆意欺压他，而且波特也不再跟他对着干，虽然只是在他面前。

餐厅里，明明口水都要流出来了，却还是硬要细嚼慢咽。头发也从之前的毛毛糙糙变得服服帖帖，但似乎还是乱乱的看着顺眼。明明在捉弄学生，却秒变好教授，但似乎那个学生原本操作的还不错。

果然是愚蠢的格兰芬多，从来不带脑子。

西弗勒斯·能和善对待波特·斯内普认真考虑了下波特的建议，决定同意。

总不能让那只手一直搁在那儿吧？虽然是两个大男人，但位置确实有些尴尬。当然，他不可能贡献出自己的胳膊给波特枕，面对面的抱着一个波特，想想都要做噩梦。

他轻哼一声表示同意，同时抬起头示意波特将胳膊伸过去。

哈利听令，身体后仰，空出一点间隙让胳膊移动。他很顺利的把手伸到了西弗勒斯的脑袋下面，并且在慢慢伸直。

这种顺利持续到哈利即将将肘部伸到西弗勒斯头下时。

身体过分的后仰导致重心不稳，哈利向后栽去，但人是有求生本能的，这个本能让哈利一下子搂上了教授的腰。

西弗勒斯瞬间被拽到哈利怀里，他下意识的扒住床边，使得腰上的手更加用力的勒住自己，但总算是止住了后移的趋势。

而此时的哈利半个身子都已经悬在床外面，在停止下坠后，右腿一翘，盘在西弗勒斯身上，这才终于长出一口气，看来今晚是不用摔下床了。

“你在干什么，波特！”感受到身后人死死勾住自己的手臂和腿，西弗勒斯也不敢松手，又没法回头看到身后的情况，只得怒气冲冲的发问。

“西弗勒斯，千万别松手，松手咱俩都要掉下去了！”

“那就高抬贵爪，松开你的手，自己掉下去！”

“我不！”

“……那就起来！”

“起不来。”

“……那就翻过来。”

“我试试。”

于是哈利再次动了起来，搭在西弗勒斯身上的手脚一起用力，这次，哈利很顺利，成功的躺在了床上，连带着让西弗勒斯也换了姿势，整个人趴到了哈利怀里，甚至差点亲上去。

西弗勒斯直接就懵了，他不是扒着床边的么，怎么变成扒着波特了?连自己的唇被堵上都没来得及阻止。

哎，波特住嘴，西弗勒斯在心里呐喊，还有你的手也老实点！

……

不对，他怎么能这么老实的让波特对他动手动脚?西弗勒斯逮住机会狠狠的在哈利唇上咬了一口，双手撑住哈利的肩膀，猛的一用力从他的束缚中挣脱出来，跨坐在了哈利身上。

西弗勒斯嘴角噙着一抹冷笑，“波特先生，我想我们的关系还没有达到让你对我对手动脚的地步。”

“还是你已经被逼疯了，开始对着你的老教授发情，嗯?”

“另外，我并不介意你穿着这样的衣服去上课，所以……”

“西弗勒斯你先从我身上下来。”哈利的声音有些不正常的沙哑，他看着那人依旧恶狠狠的表情，但搭配上凌乱的头发有些红肿的嘴唇，怎么看怎么想欺负，下身也因为那人不经意的扭动而有了明显的变化。

而西弗勒斯也在第一时间察觉到了这一变化，毕竟，他正巧坐在那儿，“我想我还是离开比较好。”

他起身，却被一双手抓住腰猛的扯了回来。

“西弗勒斯，”哈利看着那双黑眸，带了点恳求，“留下来，我保证什么都不做。”

……

就好像他怕他似得，西弗勒斯有点想翻白眼，怎么着也算是自己看着养大的，还能翻天不成？但感觉着那东西又硬了些，他觉得还是先下来比较好。

于是俩人又是一番折腾，最终以哈利侧身让西弗勒斯平躺枕着手臂为最终结果。

『每次都试图有颜色，但每次都以失败告终，太难了(╥_╥)』


	3. 下

然而，这个姿势有一个很大的问题。

哈利闻着怀里人身上淡淡的魔药气息，好不容易快要平复下的冲动又面临失控，下身若有若无的蹭着那人的大腿，简直要把他逼疯。

越发粗重的鼻息打在西弗勒斯耳边，而这对于西弗勒斯来说，也是一种折磨。

他几乎从不与人耳语，一是不愿与人亲近，二是实在受不了陌生气息打在耳边的感觉，过于让人瑟缩，可总是避免不了有悄悄话，于是他发明了闭耳塞听咒，一个非常实用咒语。

那炙热的气息打在耳边激得他颤栗起来，可他又不能大幅度挪动，只得微微转动头部，带动着发丝轻轻的扫过哈利的脸庞。

痒痒的，挠的哈利心里更是痒痒的，用仅有的一丝理智，哈利发出了最后一次警告，“别动！”

“……那就请伟大的救世主先生转动下你那塞满水和面粉的脑袋，不要一直对着他的前教授！”

“不行！”

“为什么！”

“一摇成了浆糊你岂不是更加嫌弃我?”

“这你就不用担心，我已经不能更嫌弃你了?”

“是么？”哈利一口咬上近在眼前的耳朵，轻轻吮吸着，舌尖描摹着轮廓，故意吹了口气，毫不意外的得到了一个反应格外剧烈的教授。

他翻身，压在了西弗勒斯身上，“既然不能更讨厌了，那我是不是应该验证一下?”

哈利不给西弗勒斯反驳的机会，直接吻上。

舌尖毫不费力的撬开那张基本从未说过好听话的嘴，单手将西弗勒斯的手牢牢固定在头顶，另一只手卡住他的下颚，接下来便是一个漫长的吻。

哈利在享受这个吻，而西弗勒斯在被迫享受这个吻。

他的下颚被抬起，带动着身体微微上仰，又被身上一个比他还重些的人死死压制着，剥夺着呼吸，与此同时，双臂被死死的压在床顶，挣扎不得。可这个吻持续的太久了，长久的被压制，双臂血液不流通，以至于西弗勒斯根本不知道自己的双手什么时候被松开的。他只知道波特终于放开了他的唇，他大口喘息起来。

哈利起身好腾出空间去解开西弗勒斯的衣扣，他很兴奋，看着他的教授迷离着双眼喘息的样子，唇被他啃咬的有些红肿泛着水光，他的教授似乎还没有从刚才的吻里回过神来，不过不急，哈利慢条斯理的解着扣子，到手的人怎么可能跑得掉？

哈利从领口的第一颗扣子开始，先是脖子，由于他的钳制，有着一道红痕，在西弗勒斯有些苍白的脖子上格外明显，让人忍不住想狠狠地弄疼他。

哈利的眸色变得更深了，他耐心的解着下一颗扣子，还有里面的衬衫，露出不怎么健硕的胸膛，还有那不怎么精细的腰，由于缺乏锻炼鼓着小肚腩，像是初显怀的人，哈利的手掌忍不住在上面轻轻按压，或许，他可以让TA真的怀孕。

哈利将解开的衣襟推向两边，指尖沿着唇向下滑动，微微用力留下一道红痕，那痕迹绕着喉结打了个圈，又继续蜿蜒向下，在乳尖略做停顿，接着来到肚脐，直接向下。

手指灵活的挑开裤扣，在已经有些觉醒的凸起处来回描摹。

西弗勒斯终于回过神来，他清晰的感觉到有一根手指，在他那个地方描摹，隔着一层布料，若即若离的感觉让他觉得自己开始兴奋起来，他觉得他该叫停这一切，可双臂还不听使唤，于是他只好喊出了哈利的名字，“波特……嗯……”

哈利猛的用力按压在了西弗勒斯的勃起上，打断他的话，“西弗勒斯，您或许应该试着喊我哈利。”虽然说着敬语，但哈利下手却丝毫不留情，身为男人自然知道如何让一个男人舒服起来，拇指和中指沿着两侧向中间挤压，并沿着柱身来回搓动，食指轻搭在那上面，在经过顶端是轻轻扣弄。而另一只手则搭在他的小腹上轻轻抚摸。

“停…停下…”西弗勒斯努力不让自己呻吟出声，他抬起还有些麻木的手臂，成功抓住那只作乱的手，“我让你停下，波特！”

“我停下了，教授。”哈利顺势停下，看着他，“然后呢?”

“然后从我身上下去。”

哈利从善如流的起身，坐在了床边。

西弗勒斯有些怀疑的看了下这个突然乖巧起来的大男孩，不过没关系，他马上就要离开了。

西弗勒斯坐起身，略微拢了下衣服，“Mr.Potter，如果你想要发情，就去找你那堆疯狂的追求者去，不要在这儿为难你的老教授，虽然我自觉并没有教会你什么。而且，我相信，如果格兰芬多的分数再少一些，您身为格兰芬多的院长并不会有什么意见。”

他斜睨了眼仍旧平静不语的人只当他默认了，他下床准备离开，两只脚刚踩在地上，一双手突然从背后环过来，手掌紧贴着他的腹部，将他往后拽去，于此同时，那两只手滑进那层布料里面，直接抓住了他的boqi，快速动作起来。

“啊…哈…嗯呐…”一波强烈的快感袭来。西弗勒斯瞬间绷紧了背，头抵在哈利肩膀上，迎接着这过分强烈的快感，他的手死死的抓住哈利的胳膊，不知道是要让他松开还是更快一些。

与此同时，他的双腿还被哈利的双腿强行分开，又被卡住脚踝，另一只作乱的手在他的隐秘部位打着圈。

在又一次被刻意擦过顶端后，他释放了出来，整个人脱力瘫在了哈利怀里，他听到哈利说话了，“我自然不介意你扣格兰芬多的分数，只是……”他停顿了一下，“只是我该收些什么作为补偿，不如由斯莱特林的院长自己补上?”哈利猛的将左手食指挤进那紧致的地方，一点点开拓起来，他能明显的感觉到怀里的人瞬间又绷紧了身子。

异物入侵的感觉很难受，西弗勒斯想挣扎，奈何双腿被牢牢困住，他能感觉到身后某个火热的东西顶着他，直觉今晚逃不掉了，不由得后悔自己刚才为何多说那几句而不是直接离开，但等着被艹不是他的个性。

“我们伟大的救世主先生已经寂寞到开始对你的老教授动手了么？”西弗勒斯抓住他的左臂，以期能阻止他的动作。

“我寂寞?”哈利轻笑一下，“西弗勒斯观察的很清楚啊！还有，不要试图找你的魔杖了，在我这里。”

哈利空着的右手拿出西弗勒斯的魔杖还有他自己的，使用无声悬浮咒将它们送到远处的抽屉了，顺便落了锁，“不要试图用无声咒，虽然我知道你很有天赋，但毕竟一直在钻研魔药，我不想用强。”

“哼！”西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，放弃挣扎，他由着哈利将他的下衣一点点脱下，同时努力放松着自己去接纳那根作乱的手指，“不要试图曲解我的意思，你该去找那些愚蠢的爱慕者，而不是我！”

“你都觉得他们愚蠢了，我为什么还要找，而且，那些爱慕者们似乎遇到了什么诅咒，一靠近我就会出什么意外，现在都离我远远的。”哈利又加了根手指进去，语气带着些遗憾。

“嗯…呐…，难道救世主先生在怀疑是我赶走了你的那些爱慕者？”西弗勒斯的额头冒出一层冷汗，这过程实在太让人煎熬，“只要你说一声，我相信愿意和你上床的人要绕霍格沃茨排几圈了。还有，让我躺下。”

哈利在又深入了几下后，如言放开了他，西弗勒斯也没想逃走，大战过后他确实有些放松，虽然在魔法方面也很有天赋，但大多都是理论，真要和哈利打起来，输的概率更高，既然不太可能赢，就不要逞强，于是他站在哈利面前，大大方方的把已经褪到臂弯的衣服脱了下来，一丝不挂的趴到了床上。

“要做就做。”

“我不想伤到你。”哈利盯着那毫无防备的身子，感觉自己的下身更硬了，强行止住自己直接扑上去脚步，他分开西弗勒斯的双腿，跪坐在他身后，余光瞥到桌子上放着一个小盒子，探身拿过，“这是什么?”

西弗勒斯闻言侧过埋在枕头上的脑袋，微眯着眼睛，但由于距离稍远，东西不是很大，看不太清楚，只依稀觉得上面有字，“如果你的大脑还没有完全被精虫占领，应该看得懂上面的文字。”

“如果我真的精虫上脑，你觉得你还可以这么悠闲的在这儿和我聊天?”哈利打开那个小盒子的盖子，“你该庆幸这是润滑剂，接下来你不用遭太大的罪。”这般说着，已经将沾满润滑剂的手指再次探了进去，细细开拓。

“唔……，如果对象不是你的话就更好了。”有了润滑剂的加入，西弗勒斯开始放松下来。

哈利的手指猛的深入，并快速抽插起来，“看来西弗勒斯有个更满意的床伴啊，说出来我听听，让我有机会去请教下。”

西弗勒斯因这突然的动作紧绷，双腿下意识合拢却在身后人的阻碍下无法合拢，“你…你…啊…你发什么疯…嗯呐…”  
“怕教授您对我的技术不满意，去找其他人。”终于，哈利探进去了第三根手指，“教授您是喜欢温柔点还是粗暴点？”

“我说温柔点，你就会温柔点么，波特先生，”西弗勒斯努力稳住自己开始急促的呼吸，渐渐从手指的玩弄中觉出了快感，他猜测那东西里面加了些助兴的东西，“还有我可以将你刚才的行为理解为吃醋么？伟大的救世主竟然想上一个前食死徒，明天的预言家日报上又要多出一个爆炸性新闻了。”

“真不容易，您竟然看出来我在吃醋了，”哈利俯下身，一个个吻落在西弗勒斯的背上，带来一阵轻颤，“还有，整个魔法界除了你，谁不知道我想上你，偏巧你还不自知的跑到我的床上。”

“你说到嘴的肥肉我怎么能放着不吃?”哈利抽出手指，压了下来，“如果你想温柔点，不是不可以，”他吻了吻西弗勒斯的耳尖，有些发红，“求我。”这般说着，他狠狠顶进了火热甬道中，整根没入。

“啊……你轻点！”显然这痛感超出了西弗勒斯的预期，他原本虚抓着床单的手狠狠的扯住，甬道收紧试图排出侵入的异物，额头上也冒出密密麻麻的汗水，嘴上却不肯罢休，“你这是预谋已久么?”

“放松，”哈利自然没有鲁莽的直接开始冲刺，他一边亲吻着怀里的人儿，一边调整角度慢慢研磨着紧致的甬道，“少说话，你的声音是最好的催情剂，每次听着你说话，都想干的你说不出话来……”哈利压低声音，坏笑着凑在西弗勒斯耳边说，那处猛的收紧，差点让哈利直接交代在里面。

那润滑剂里确实掺杂了些催情成分，没过多久，西弗勒斯开始燥热起来，觉得那里面有些痒痒的，想让那东西动一动，“快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的！”

“西弗勒斯，这可是你说的，不要后悔！”哈利又在他耳边落下一个吻，不再有顾忌，麻利的动作起来，不顾媚肉的阻拦退出，然后再狠狠的捅进去，击得身下人泛起生理性的泪水，紧紧咬着枕头，把到嘴边的呻吟咽了下去。

“西弗勒斯，”哈利放缓速度，凑到他的后颈部位一阵啃咬，“我想听你的声音。”他缓慢的抽出，在顶入后，略做停留，打着旋研磨着内壁。

这犹如折磨般的快感，让西弗勒斯缓过神了，却也更加难耐，“你到底行不行…啊……”

哈利趁机把西弗勒斯抱起，后入式的坐在他yj上，他的双手抓住他腰开始剧烈的抽抻起来，没了枕头的阻隔，一声声破碎的呻吟开始传到哈利耳朵里，哈利的动作更加剧烈了。

“嗯呐…你慢…慢点…波特…啊……”

哈利开始不满足于只能听到他的教授的美妙的声音，在又一次深深顶入后，抱着已经瘫软在怀里的西弗勒斯转了个身，面对面的压在床上，他把西弗勒斯的手臂搭在自己的背上，“西弗勒斯，抱着我。”

哈利看着他顺从的抱紧，然后把他的双腿搭在自己腰上，狠狠的艹干进去，在他的呻吟溢出喉咙前堵住了那张唇。

他看着西弗勒斯微眯着眼，紧皱着眉，眼角脸颊泛着动情的红色。他松开了唇，在眉心落下一个吻，然后是鼻尖，又在喉结处轻咬几口，听着那呻吟声又转了几个弯才转去其他地方。

“和你的那些床伴比起来，我的技术如何？嗯?” 哈利故意又往深处顶弄了一下。

“哈……一般般吧，” 西弗勒斯努力让自己清楚的把话说出来，“毕竟他们没有那么多话。”

“你这是在嫌弃我么？看来是我不够努力。”哈利再次努力的运动起来。

西弗勒斯察觉到哈利加快了速度，不由嘲讽到，“如果你把你的努力能多一点用到魔药课上，当初就不会只是及格了，啊……”

“你就不能说两句好听的么，鉴于我们现在正在做的事。”哈利无奈的笑了笑。

“不能，唔……”西弗勒斯直接反驳，“如果你想听那些甜言蜜语，嗯呐……就去找你的那些爱慕者。”

“你总是要扯到他们身上，我都怀疑你这是在吃醋了，”哈利凑到他的耳边，轻轻舔了一下，“还是你觉得我只能做的这种地步？”

“既然你不愿意说些好听的话，还在试图激怒我，待会可不要求饶，西弗勒斯，夜还很长。”哈利略微调整了下姿势，开始冲着西弗勒斯的前列腺顶去，狠狠的研磨着。

他之前顾虑着他的身体，不想他让他承受这种过分强烈的快感，偏偏他丝毫没有这种自觉，他还何必留情?

一股陌生的但更强烈的快感袭来。西弗勒斯下意识的收紧身体，想阻止那东西对那点的侵犯，但只是换来了更粗鲁的对待，每次都会狠狠得撞在那处，他的呻吟开始变得断断续续，眼前泛着白光，快了，就快到了，他的手颤巍巍的扶上自己的boqi，还没开始动作就再次被反剪在头顶。

“唔……就快到…到了…松开…哈…快松开…啊…”

“刚才不是还在嘴硬么，这才开始就受不了了？”哈利的动作丝毫不见减缓，反而更粗鲁了一些。

“不…我不要了…啊…你出去…你给我出去…嗯呐…”西弗勒斯一下咬在哈利的肩膀，带出了血迹。

“求我。”哈利皱着眉，忍着肩膀上的疼痛。

“不…啊…” 西弗勒斯不肯松口。

“那就怪不得我了。”哈利气的哭笑不得，没想到他会突然犟起来，刚才怎么想通把衣服脱了的？

不过他并没有来得及思考更多，那紧致已经夺去了他所有的心神，在若干次冲刺以后，他决定放过身下的人，抬手帮他撸动几下，两人一同释放出来，jy打在肠壁的最深处，激得身下人又是战栗起来。

哈利决定先暂时放过他，下身依旧埋在那人体内，侧身抱着他躺在床上，手有一下没一下的在西弗勒斯身上拂过，帮助他抚平还有些混乱的气息，一个又一个轻柔的吻落在他的发间。

西弗勒斯逐渐从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，看了下满眼笑意的哈利，怎么看怎么生气，直接闭上眼，不理他。

“西弗勒斯有什么想说的么？”

“没有。”

“看来西弗勒斯是第一次和男人上床，就是不知道您是否满意我的技术。”

“波特先生哪来的自信，让你觉得自己的技术还不错的？”西弗勒斯毫不留情的怼了回去，最多再被吃掉一次，怕什么，“还有，是什么让你觉得我是第一次和男人上床？”

“那正好，不如您来给我讲解下技巧，让你更舒服一些，毕竟有关于你以后的性福生活。”哈利再次压在了西弗勒斯身上，试探着动作着，“是这样，还是这样？”

西弗勒斯的脸瞬间红了起来，避过哈利的眼睛，不肯说话，他该怎么指导？还是指导别人弄自己？

“你不说，我就当我还不够卖力了。”哈利威胁着身下的人，动作越发狠厉起来。

“嗯呐…很好非常好…唔…快退出去吧…啊…”西弗勒斯觉得自己可能承受不住又一次的情事，当即不在逞强。

“既然西弗勒斯满意，”哈利控制不住吻了吻他，“那我们再来一次。”

“不…不要了…啊……”

夜，很长，你，很好。

完。


End file.
